modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 7245
12 stycznia 2016 23 października 2019 |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Patrick Mulcahey |producenci= Bradley Bell Rhonda Friedman Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 7244. « 7245. » 7246. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie Liam budzi się o poranku w biurze "SP", gdzie wraca myślami do chwili, gdy zastał Steffy śpiąca w ramionach Wyatta w ich sypialni. W wydawnictwie pojawiają się Katie i Bill, zaskoczeni obecnością chłopaka. Para nie kryje zaskoczenia, gdy dowiadują się o podróży Liama do Australii tam i z powrotem, po czym maglują go w tej sprawie. Katie zastanawia się jednak, dlaczego pasierb spał w biurze. Liam przeprasza ją i ojca, po czym oświadcza, że odchodzi z firmy Forresterów. Bill i Katie zaczynają być podejrzliwi, ale młody Spencer stwierdza, że w domu mody przebywa za dużo osób rządzących. Bill przypomina synowi, że choć właśnie zatrudnił Brooke na stanowisku redaktora, to Liam nadal jest prezesem. Liam tymczasem nie chce powiedzieć ojcu, dlaczego Wyatt i Ivy zerwali ze sobą, po czym wychodzi, aby poinformować Steffy o swoich planach. Katie zakłada, że Liam i Steffy przeżywają kryzys, ponieważ poleciał on z Ivy do Australii. W domu na klifie. Wyatt oferuje Steffy kawę, a następnie proponuje, by została w domu, a on przekaże informacje o jej nieobecności. Forresterówna stwierdza, że był on "opiekuńczy i słodki" ostatniej nocy, a ona sama potrzebowała przyjaciela. Przy kawie, oboje odtwarzają sytuację Liama i Ivy. Wyatt tymczasem wspomina minioną noc i żartuje, że musiał zachowywać się przy Steffy bardzo niewinnie. Później, gdy Steffy zostaje sama, do domu wraca Liam. Podekscytowana córka Ridge'a prosi o wyjaśnienia, zaś Liam spogląda w stronę sypialni, a następnie pyta narzeczoną, jak minęła jej noc. Para zaczyna sprzeczać się ze sobą, choć Steffy nie rozumie, dlaczego partner jest na nią zły. Spencer chłodno oświadcza narzeczonej, by spakowała swoje rzeczy i opuściła jego dom, a pierścionek zostawiła w dowolnym miejscu. Steffy jest oszołomiona postawą narzeczonego, który następnie stwierdza, że nie można czuć się przy niej bezpiecznie. Spencer dodaje, że do czasu jej wyprowadzki on będzie mieszkał u ojca, a gdy chłopak wychodzi, Steffy zaczyna rozpaczliwie protestować. thumb|320pxW gabinecie CEO, Quinn jest zaskoczona, gdy dowiaduje się od Erica i Brooke, że Ivy wróciła do Australii. Forrester chce, aby Quinn współpracowała z jego bratanicą na odległość, lecz kobieta nie chce, aby Wyatt musiał słyszeć imię swojej byłej dziewczyny. Brooke zauważa, że Quinn i Wyatt wcześniej samodzielnie prowadzili linię biżuterii. Matka Wyatta tymczasem dowiaduje się, że Logan odchodzi z domu mody, aby rozpocząć pracę w wydawnictwie Spencerów. Kobieta uszczypliwie stwierdza, że dla Wyatta wciąż nie ma miejsca w firmie jego ojca. Cała trójka rozmawia o zmianach w karierze, gdy Eric wyraża nadzieję na to, że Brooke będzie nadal pojawiać się w "FC". Po wyjściu Brooke, przybywa Wyatt, którego Eric pyta, czy będą potrzebować z matką pomocy do projektowania biżuterii. Spencer zaprzecza i zapewnia, że we dwoje bez problemu sobie poradzą. Eric popiera ten pomysł, a gdy wychodzi, Quinn zastanawia się, gdzie syn spędził minioną noc. "Nie był to samochód, Twoja koszula byłaby bardziej pognieciona", stwierdza kobieta. Wyatt w końcu wyjawia jej, że spędził noc w domu Liama, wraz ze Steffy. Quinn nie pojawia się z radości i zapewnia syna, że wykonał "dobrą robotę". On wyjaśnia, że nie bał się spędzać czasu z córką Ridge'a, gdyż Liam opuścił miasto razem z Ivy. Quinn raz jeszcze wyraża przed synem swoje podekscytowanie i nie ukrywa, że mocno mu dopinguje. Brooke przybywa do "Spencer Publications", gdzie Katie uprzedza siostrę, że będzie ona odpowiedzialna za pomysły, a ich realizacją zajmować się będą inni pracownicy. Obie kobiety drażnią się na żarty z Billem na temat siostrzanej i kobiecej więzi. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Quinn Fuller Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5